


A Big Announcement

by inej_ghafa



Series: Modern Royals [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: Victoria and Albert are the hottest Royal couple of the modern era, and the press can't get enough of them...especially after a special announcement they have to make..





	A Big Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr and realised only now I'd forgotten to post it here!! It's another modern royal Au so enjoy!

Albert adjusted his suit nervously. “How do I look?” he asked his fiancée, twisting to look at his appearance in the mirror from different angles. 

“You look handsome as always” Victoria soothed, coming up behind him and running her hands along his arms, her head poking out to one side of him. “Do not worry, they will love you. As I do.” She dropped a kiss onto his shoulder. It was their first official appearance since getting engaged and Albert was understandably very nervous. As a commoner marrying into the Royal family, he had a lot of expectations scepticism surrounding him. 

Albert spun around and took his wife in his arms. “What did I do to deserve you, hmmm?” he marveled, admiring her appearance in her tailored rose coloured dress. “You're so beautiful.” Victoria smiled up at him lovingly. 

“Oh save the soppy words for the press” she said, leaning up to kiss him soundly. Then she linked hands with him, admiring the way her engagement ring sparkled in the light. “Now, let's shock the nation.” She strode off towards the press room with Albert trailing behind. 

\---

Sophie, the Royal Press secretary, bustled up to where Victoria and Albert sat on a plush loveseat. She gave them both an encouraging smile. 

“So lovebirds, the press are all set to go” she gestured to the lines of photographers and interviewers behind her. Then she lowered her voice. “Make the announcement first, then we will allow five questions. I will indicate who we want to ask questions. Some of the reporters are…unsavoury shall we say. So just look to me.” Giving them a thumbs up, she backed up with her clipboard under one arm. 

Albert looked at Victoria, his face wrought with nervousness. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Don't worry liebes, we got this.” She turned to face the crowd. Sophie indicated for her to start talking. 

“As you all will know, Albert and I have been dating for some time know. And with the blessing of our King, we have decided to…” She paused, and held up their intertwined hands “...get married!” 

The response was immediate, with cameras flashing and reporters clamouring to ask questions. But Victoria ignored it all, instead looking up into her fiancé's eyes with a warm smile, before looking to Sophie to see who would ask the questions. Her press secretary allowed a reporter to go. 

“Where will you two live after you are married?”

“Buckingham Palace, of course.” Victoria answered primly. “Would you expect anything else?”

“Who proposed to who?”

“I proposed to Albert” Victoria supplied, trying not to roll her eyes at the gasps from some reporters. “He was hesitant to marry because of my position. But I was certain that I want to be with him forever.”

“When do you plan on being married?”

“In June” Victoria smiled widely at the cameras. “We want to have a summer wedding.”

‘Last question’ Sophie mouthed to the pair, giving them an encouraging thumbs up.

“Does your family approve of Albert’s German heritage?” A reporter, whom Sophie had not chosen to speak, blurted out. Immediately Victoria felt Albert stiffen beside her. Victoria felt taken aback and furious, so she opened her mouth to speak. However, Sophie’s face was chalk white but firm as she shook her head. The question was not even worth answering.

“I think I can speak for both of us” Albert spoke suddenly, levelling a firm look at the reporter, “when I say that Victoria and I do not care about our pasts. We are not our ancestors, all we are is two people in love who want to do the best we can for our countries. We want to live in a world where the future is free of discrimination and good for all people, not just British citizens.”

Victoria felt tears of love spring in her eyes as she gazed at her fiancé. Albert did not look at her, but continued to have a steady gaze at the reporter who was now being marched away by palace security. Sophie quickly got up and ushered them towards their private rooms.

Once they were behind closed doors, Victoria leaned up and embraced her fiancé. “It’s alright Albert, it’s all over now” she whispered, pulling his head down so his face nuzzled into her neck.

Albert breathed in deeply and let out a long breath. “I hope I did not disappoint you, liebes” he murmured.

Victoria pulled back so she could look into his eyes. “You never disappoint me. In fact, you have never made me prouder to be your fiancee than in that moment.” A beautiful smile blossomed on his face, and she captured her lips in his. It was a bright future for the British royal family.


End file.
